Lipoxygenases are enzymes that mediate the oxidation of lipid substrates. As such, lipoxygenases are involved in the synthesis of leukotrienes. Leukotrienes influence a variety of biological processes, and can serve as, inter alia, potent chemotactic agents, and mediators of inflammation, smooth muscle contraction, etc. Accordingly, lipoxygenases represent a key target for the regulation of a variety of biological pathways and conditions.